


Teacher's Assistant

by ImaginationisKey996



Category: VIXX
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, TA au, they are TAs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationisKey996/pseuds/ImaginationisKey996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Wonshik just landed himself an awesome TA-ing job right out of University at a performing arts boarding school.  He's nervous, sure, but he gets to teach kids about his passion so what could be better?  Especially when the dance teacher next door looks ridiculously good sweaty as hell, or dressed up in a well fitted suit, or bundled up in a warm winter coat.  Wonshik can't stop himself from wondering what he would look like in bed.  But of course, life is not always that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is literally my first time ever writing fan fiction so go easy on me and make sure to let me know what you think! I will try to update as often as possible and i estimate that there will be about four chapters but we'll see! Anyways please enjoy :)

Kim Wonshik woke with a start. His alarm was blaring obnoxiously from his bedside table, disrupting the wonderful dream he had been having. He had been walking through a beautiful green field on a warm spring day when he had heard a warm, sweet voice calling his name. He had been about to turn around to see who that beautiful voice belonged when the screech of his alarm had punched him straight in the brain.

He sighed and let the dream slip from his mind. He was going to his first day at a new job and he could’t afford to be distracted by the voices of imaginary strangers. He forced himself out of the warm sanctuary of his covers and began to prepare for the day. A quick breakfast of eggs and toast and a quick shower. Then he brushed his teeth and headed back into his bedroom to figure out what to wear.

He sighed at his closet. Coming straight out of university and becoming a TA at a performing arts school maybe hadn’t been the best choice. His closet was filled with patterned t-shirts and weird studded blazers. He had about sixty snap-backs stored carefully in his drawers, a few of his favourites were actually hanging on the wall above his bed. Over all he had hardly anything that was appropriate for a TA at a private boarding school. He sighed again already feeling like today was not going to be the best time. Its not that he didn’t want this job. Certainly not. It was just all so new that he was completely out of his depth. Sure he had studied for this but it was his first time actually putting everything he had learned to use. Hell, he was lucky to have even gotten a high profile job like this right out of university. But being the new _teacher_ in a private school was a lot like being the new _student_ in a private school. From what he had read most of the teachers had known each other, in some capacity, since _they_ were in university. To say he was nervous was a complete understatement. 

But he couldn’t just stand here sighing into his closet for the rest of time so he settled on a white long-sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of dark jeans. brown boots and a pale blue wind breaker with a dark blue collar. It was autumn after all. He went out into the kitchen and grabbed his wallet from the table, glancing up at the clock. Great, he had spent too much time fretting around his apartment and now he was late. Typical. “Way to make a great first impression, Wonshik.” He muttered to himself before grabbing his bag with all of his teaching stuff and heading out the door.

The drive to the school was uneventful. Luckily there wasn’t much traffic this early, so he was actually able to arrive at the school on time. Once he had parked he headed straight to the principal’s office, knowing that he wouldn’t really be doing any teaching today. In a very formal and well composed e-mail, the principal had introduced herself as Principal Choi Kyungran and told him that his first few days would be more of an orientation for him and all of the new first year students, giving him a chance to get to know the other teachers and to find his way around the decently sized campus. He paused out side of her door before knocking lightly, entering when he heard a firm “Come in.” from the other side.

At first glance the principal looked mean. Well maybe not mean, but definitely no nonsense. She had hair that looked like it was probably salt and pepper at one point but now was mostly salt and she had deep creases in between her eyebrows around her mouth and at the corners of her eyes. Still, somehow, she looked elegant and commanding in a navy blue pantsuit, with her hair pulled back into a french twist. She was wearing small pearl earrings and she had sharp, cat-like eyes. She was writing something on the formal looking papers stacked on her desk. “You must be Kim Wonshik.” she stated. Wonshik nodded and the principal sighed. “I would prefer it if you used words to respond to me Mr. Kim.” “Sorry, Principal Choi.” he blurted out. _“Good job. Very professional.”_ Yes, I am the new TA for the composition and music classes.” He thought about saying something about how she could call him Wonshik and how Mr. Kim was his father, but he didn’t really think she would appreciate his wit. The principal finally looked up from her papers and looked him over. Wonshik felt as though he were some sort of fair ground animal being judged for a blue ribbon. Or thanksgiving dinner… She sighed, _“God, there is certainly a lot of sighing going on today, and its only 7:30.”_ and she picked up the phone connected to the PA system, punched in the number for one of the class rooms and listened. Wonshik heard a muffled “Hello, Principal Choi. What can I do for you?” from the other end of the line. “Good morning Teacher Yang. Can you send Lee Jaehwan and Lee Hongbin to my office please? I have someone I want them to tour around the school.” “I’ll send them up right away.” said Teacher Yang and Principal Choi placed the phone back on the receiver, not even waiting for Teacher Yang’s goodbye. “A couple of our TAs are on there way here. They are around your age so you should feel at ease around them. They will show you around the school and introduce you to some of the other teachers. When your done comeback here and I will have some paper work for you to complete. Then you may go and sit in on some of the classes. You should start trying to get to know the students. Our school isn’t very big so it shouldn’t be to hard. Plus you will probably run into all of them at some point or another if you end up staying with us for a while.” She said the last part with a hint of a smile. “I have heard very good things about you, Mr. Kim, and I sincerely hope you deliver. Now wait outside for the boys to arrive.” Wonshik was about to nod, to overwhelmed by everything to say much but he remembered the principal’s words from earlier and decided against it. “Of course. And, thank you, ma’am.” And as he waited for his guides to arrive, all the nervous energy seemed to melt from his bones. Now all he wanted to do was prove to the principal that he was even better at his job than what she had heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so since this is my first time doing this I don't really know what it should be rated. If you think it should be rated higher or lower let me know! Thanks :)

Wonshik heard his guides before he saw them. Or rather he heard one of them (Jaehwan, he would later learn) yelling about how he “Was Bubbles ajumma and he deserved some respect, God damn it!” When they did finally round the corner and Wonshik saw them he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. One of them had his arms draped around the other’s shoulders, clinging and shaking him while the other was laughing and frantically trying to pacify his obnoxiously loud friend by saying “Yes of course you deserve respect hyung, but the middle of class is neither the time or the place for bubble blowing.”  
“It’s always a good time for bubble blowing.” Jaehwan muttered under his breath, pouting until he finally looked up and noticed Wonshik standing outside the principal’s office. A huge bright smile broke out on his face and he bounced over to Wonshik’s side, holding out a hand for him to shake, bowing as he introduced himself. “Hello! My name is Lee Jaehwan. The TA for the drawing class and I run the glee club after school. I’ll be your guide on this tour around or magnificent school. This is our esteemed photography TA, though he looks more like he should be infront of the camera than behind it, my best friend, Lee Hongbin!” Hongbin bowed his head in embarrassment and shook Wonshik’s hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Wonshik said smiling at them shaking his head a little at Jaehwan’s enthusiasm. “I suppose we should get this tour on the way then?”

“Absolutely!” Jaehwan exclaimed, linking his arm with Hongbin’s and dragging him down the hall. “If you’ll follow me, I think we should begin in the upper floor class rooms and we’ll make our way down.”

 

Most of the tour was uneventful. Jaehwan chatted comfortably and Hongbin sighed and rolled his eyes empathetically whenever it got a bit to much for Wonshik to handle. They met some teachers and some students, the most memorable being a tall, lanky third year university student named Sanghyuk who had been volunteering at the school library on the days he didn’t have class. He came up to chat to Hongbin about photography until Jaehwan noticed the death glares their little group was getting from the quiet, dark haired and slightly murderous librarian, Jung Taekwoon. Jaehwan’s eyes widened as Taekwoon stood up from behind his desk and began to make his way to their group with murder in his step. Jaehwan quickly grabbed Honbin and Wonshik’s arms and dragged them out of the library tossing a fond goodbye to Sanghyuk over his shoulder.

Now there was just one more class room to visit before they reached what would be Wonshik’s class room. It was the dance class room and it was right next to his class room. When they arrived they could hear the quiet pounding of the bass vibrating through the soundproof door. Jaehwan held a finger up to his lips, telling Wonshik to keep quiet as he slowly opened the door and the trio was assaulted by the volume of the electrifying music pouring out the door. Jaehwan slipped inside followed quickly by Hongbin and Wonshik closing the door behind him. Preoccupied with the door it took Wonshik a moment to assess his surroundings. They were standing at the top of a set of stairs leading down to the actual dance floor. The room had high ceilings with a row of small windows high on the wall. Mirrors covered every wall from the floor to about half way to the ceiling. It was a nice space with a decent amount of space but that wasn’t what had captured Wonshik’s attention. There was a man dancing in the centre of the room. And he was beautiful. Wonshik couldn’t do anything but stare as the man twisted and turned around the dance floor rolling his body and throwing his head back exposing his long slender neck, sweat trickling down his golden skin pooling in the dip in the centre of his collar bones. Wonshik wanted nothing more than to lick it off. This was getting out of hand. He swallowed and forced himself to look anywhere else, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. This unfortunately lead him to look at Hongbin, who was staring back all too knowingly, eyebrows raised. Wonshik looked away and back to what was happening in the centre of the room trying not to get caught up in hypnotizing sway of the man’s hips or the way his thighs flexed under joggers that clung to his legs or how whenever he lifted his arms his thin, white t-shirt lifted just enough to expose a thin strip of his golden skin just above the waistband of his pants. He could feel his heart rate picking up again and a flush spreading over his face. It was quite dim where they were standing so he hoped Hongbin, who seemed to be more perceptive than he had originally assumed, wouldn’t notice. He did, of course, chuckling quietly near Wonshik’s ear. He whispered, “That is Hakyeon. He’s normally a TA for the english and dance classes but this year he asked if he could teach his own dance class as well. Since the students were more than happy to have them teaching the principal agreed, though I don’t think she would have said no anyways.” Wonshik just nodded dumbly, still captivated by the dance. This man, Hakyeon, was somehow able to move like fire and water. One second he was flowing smoothly, like calmly rolling waves and the next he had leapt into the air like tongues of flame licking up the side of a building. Wonshik barely noticed the song fading out and coming to a close. It was only when Jaehwan shouted “HYUNG!” from the top of the stairs and went bounding down, arms spread wide, ready to embrace his friend, that Wonshik realized that Hakyeon wasn’t dancing anymore. 

“Wait Jaehwannie! I’m all sweaty! You’ll ruin your clothes!” but it was to late. Jaehwan had already wrapped Hakyeon in a tight hug. 

“I don’t care, hyung. It’s been months since we last saw you.” Jaehwan whined over Hakyeons shoulder. 

“We really missed you, hyung.” Hongbin said as he descended the stairs, making his way to Hakyeon’s side. Hakyeon smiled and placed a hand on Hongbin’s should, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he said, “I missed you too.”

Jaehwan detached himself from Hakyeon looking excited. “I almost forgot, hyung, we have someone to introduce you to.” He gestured for Wonshik to come down the stairs, waiting until he had arrived at their strange little cluster before speaking. “This is Wonshik. He is going to be TA-ing the Music Composition and Lyric writing courses, so he’ll be in the room right next to this one.” 

Hakyeon smiled again, eyes crinkling like before, but with the full force of it focused on him Wonshik didn’t know what to do. He could feel himself blushing again. He suddenly realized that Hakyeon had extended a hand for him to shake and he grabbed it a little to tightly, shaking it twice before letting go quickly, suddenly reminded that his hands were probably sweaty as hell. He discreetly wiped his palms with his fingers _“Yup, super sweaty. Fabulous”_ But Hakyeon’s hands were soft and warm and he had long graceful fingers and Wonshik couldn’t help but let his mind imagine those hand on him in a much different context. _“Oh my god, stop thinking about that right now. Your new co-workers are literally two feet away from you. they don't need to know you’re lusting after their friend and your other new co-worker”_ Wonshik reprimanded himself in his head. Still, as Jaehwan ushered him out of the room,saying it was time to meet the teacher he would be TA-ing for, he couldn’t help but think about Hakyeon’s warm smile and soft, golden skin. Even as he called out ,“See you around, Wonshikie!” like they were familiar even though they had just met, Wonshik could barely gather himself enough to blurt out “I’m already looking forward to it!” and he blushed again at how eager he sounded to see Hakyeon again, though they had barely exchanged any words. Hongbin just chuckled behind him and Jaehwan patted his back consolingly, muttering something about how that’s how it always is when people first see Hakyeon dancing before breaking out into a ridiculously wide smile. As soon as Hongbin closed the door behind them he started laughing for real, the force of it doubling him over as he clutched his stomach. “You should have seen your face, oh my GOD.” he managed to get out through his laughter, starting to calm down. 

“Yeah, hilarious.” Wonshik dead panned, frowning at Hongbin, thinking his reaction was a little over the top. 

“If only you had met him a couple of moths ago. I like you much better than his current boyfriend already.” Jaehwan said arm slinging an arm over his shoulder and steering him toward the room down the hall where he would be TA-ing. 

“Woah, hold on, when did I say anything about dating him. He’s just a really good dancer.”  
_“And he has nice hands, and a pretty smile, and warm eyes and his voice reminds me of warm embers in the winter, not to mention he is super hot when he dances like that and I wonder if he would look just as hot in be—“_ Hongbin and Jaehwan were looking at him with raised eyebrows and Wonshik realized that he had been staring into space in silence for a couple of moments. He coughed. 

“Anyway, like you said, he has a boyfriend so it doesn’t even matter.” 

“Yeah but his boyfriend is a jerk. You’d be so much better for him.” said Hongbin.

“You can’t know that. You met me about an hour ago.”

“Trust me, I’m sure.”

And with that Hongbin turned to lead the way down the hall to Wonshik’s new class room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter had some stronger language and an emotionally abusive situation but no physical abuse. I hope you all enjoy!

The rest of September flew past as Wonshik adjusted to his new job. The teacher he was working with, Yang Taebum, was quite young, somewhere in his mid thirties. He was kind but firm and he understood the kids they were teaching, working with them, guiding and leading them instead of just spouting information from text books and following the syllabus. He was a good teacher and a kind man and Wonshik loved working with him. He gave him plenty of opportunities to share his knowledge and expertise with the class and he was able to get to know his students well, even getting to work one on one with some of them. 

He spent most of the rest of his time with Jaehwan, Hongbin and Hyuk. They gathered together on their lunch breaks spending the hour chatting and learning about one another, becoming fast friends. Hakyeon joins them most days too, dragging a reluctant Taekwoon with him. Wonshik finds out that they have been good friends since they met in college. Hakyeon had an uncanny ability to read Taekwoon’s mood when no one else could. He knew when to push and when to leave him alone and in return Taekwoon was fiercely protective of him, though he didn’t show it outwardly often.  
Despite the tension of their first meeting, Wonshik learned that Taekwoon was actually extremely kind and fiercely loyal to his friends. Though he was quiet and introverted he loved soccer and was part of a team that played on the weekends. He was also and amazing singer. He had stumbled upon him and Jaehwan in one of the practise rooms one day, singing a beautiful duet, the different tonal qualities of their voices blending together in the most magnificent way. Hearing that melody, Wonshik made the decision that he would write them a song to sing to really show off their voices. Unfortunately, Teacher Yang kept him busy helping the kids and marking their work so he hadn’t had any time to work on his own stuff but he always kept it in mind, vowing to write it as soon as he had the chance.

And Hakyeon. Dear, sweet, beautiful Hakyeon. Yeah, Wonshik was definitely not over his problem when it came to Hakyeon. If anything, what used to be a little crush had blossomed into a full blown infatuation. Because as it turned out, Hakyeon was not only super hot when he was dancing and super cute always. He was also extremely caring and he was always willing to listen to his friends when they were having issues. When ever Jaehwan would fear that he was being too loud or too obnoxious Hakyeon would encourage him by joking with him and whenever Hongbin would get insecure about his art, getting compliments on his appearance but never on the things that he felt mattered, Hakyeon would make sure to let him know that he was worth more than just his looks, always making sure to compliment his photography. When Hyuk was swamped with school work Hakyeon would sit with him and keep him focused. He would always make sure to bring Taekwoon coffee in the mornings, knowing he wouldn’t have had time to get it himself. Pretty people are always so much more beautiful when you find out how nice they are.

Wonshik also discovered that Hakyeon had a very tongue in cheek sense of humour. Joking with them and poking fun at his friends. Wonshik felt strangely honoured to be able to include himself in that group. He was honestly kind of surprised that he had been able to become close to these people so quickly. He was considerably introverted and, though he was well spoken, he had a hard time making connections with new people but this ragtag group of artist had busted their way into his life and he couldn’t be happier. 

It was Friday and they were all packing up for the end of the day when Jaehwan spoke.

“Hey, we should all get together this weekend. Somewhere that isn’t the break room.”

“That would be nice. I’ll ask Sanghyuk when he’s free. Jaehwan, you talk to Taekwoon and Wonshik, ask Hakyeon what time he’s done at the studio this weekend.” Hongbin said with a smile that was probably supposed to look innocent but it just made Wonshik suspicious. 

“Why do I have to talk to Hakyeon? You’ve known him for longer.”

“Yeah but neither of us want in his pants.” Jaehwan said with a smirk.

“Why are you guys so adamant that I get with him. You said he already has a boyfriend.”

“Because you are our friend.” Jaehwan said slinging his arm over Wonshik’s shoulder.

“And he's our friend.” Hongbin said creeping up to his other side. 

“And his boyfriend is a dirty, two-faced, turd hole but Hakyeon simply refuses to see it. Or he thinks that this is the best he can get. Either way, we want you to prove him wrong, show him that there are good people who think that he is desirable.” Jaehwan said pulling away and looking into Wonshik’s eyes, sincerity filling his own. Wonshik sighed. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be with Hakyeon. In the short couple of weeks that they had known each other Wonshik’s feelings had gone from simple lust to something a lot more complicated. He wanted to spend time with him. He wanted to make him laugh. He wanted to write Hakyeon music to dance to. He wanted to hold him in his arms and see what he looked like in the mornings, when he was just waking up and, most importantly, he wanted to take care of Hakyeon the way he took care of his friends. 

“Okay. I’ll go talk to him. Where are we gonna meet.” After fleshing out their plans out for the weekend a little more Wonshik set of towards the dance room. 

“I’m not gonna stop hanging out with them just because you’re jealous!” Wonshik recognized Hakyeon’s voice and he froze.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to be jealous if you weren’t such a clingy whore! I mean, really Hakyeon! I can’t trust you!” That was from a voice Wonshik didn’t recognize. “That must be his boyfriend.”

“I have never given you a reason to doubt me.” Hakyeon’s voice was quiet, like he was scared. His boyfriend’s wasn’t.

“YES YOU HAVE! Every time you talk to Jaehwan or Hongbin or even Sanghyuk. The way you cling to Taekwoon! Trust me, none of them would ever have you even if you clung to them for the rest of your life, so just stop! You’re lucky that I put up with your shit Hakyeon. You’re LUCKY that I even agreed to date you in the first place.” Wonshik was frozen. He didn’t know what to do. Should he burst into the room and punch that asshole in the face like he wanted to? But that could put Hakyeon in a potentially dangerous situation. 

Before he could make up his mind the door slammed open in front of him and a man he didn’t recognize stormed out, pushing past Wonshik, down the hall and around the corner. When Wonshik couldn’t see him any more he turned back to the dance room. He barely realized what he was doing until he was through the door, down the stairs and across the room with his arms wrapped around Hakyeon’s small frame. He felt a warm wetness soak into his shoulder and belatedly realized that Hakyeon was sobbing against him. 

They stood like that until Hakyeon’s tears stopped falling and he stopped shaking. Only then did Wonshik pull back to look at his face. Hakyeon took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes with a watery smile, warm brown eyes still sparkling with tears, cheeks still wet. “Sorry,” Hakyeon muttered, looking at Wonshik’s shoulder. “I ruined your shirt.” 

“It doesn’t matter. Are you okay?” Wonshik cringed as soon as the words left his mouth because of course he wasn’t okay.

Hakyeon laughed and it was beautiful just like it always was, despite the circumstances.

“I’ll be fine. He just needs some time to cool off and then everything will be fine.” Wonshik wasn’t sure who Hakyeon was trying to convince but he was almost positive that neither of them believed that was true. Wonshik certainly didn’t. But maybe it wasn’t any of his business. 

“Well, Jaehwan and Hongbin and I are planning to get together over the weekend with Sanghyuk and Taekwoon. You should come.”

Hakyeon’s eyes lit up for a moment at the prospect of them all hanging out together before his smile faltered and fell. “I’d love to, but I’m not sure I can this weekend. I’ll have to ask my boyfri—.” He cut himself of and looked down like the ground had suddenly become very interesting. “Let’s exchange numbers and I’ll text you and let you know.” He said with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

They exchanged numbers and Hakyeon grabbed his bag and bid Wonshik goodbye, closing the door behind him. Wonshik groaned in frustration. Now he knew what Hongbin and Jaehwan meant about Hakyeon’s boyfriend. He was a total turd hole. Wonshik vowed to himself that he would protect Hakyeon from that man no matter the cost. And maybe along the way he could show Hakyeon that he was worth so much more than that man could ever know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more language and a few more tears but that should be the last of them. Enjoy!

Hakyeon didn’t end up coming out with them, sending Wonshik a text that simply said “Sorry, I can’t come tonight. Maybe next time?” And Wonshik responded with, “No problem. And definitely next time.” but he couldn’t help but think of the fight he had witnessed the day before. He didn’t know what to do regarding Hakyeon’s boyfriend or if it was even his place to do anything. As he walked into the pub the rest of them were meeting at he decided that he should put it out of his mind tonight and just enjoy his time with his friends. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning. 

He found his friends quickly and sat in the only available seat, right beside Taekwoon, who he was surprised to see since the rarely saw him without Hakyeon.

“No Hakyeon?” Jaehwan asked.

Wonshik shook his head. “I met his boyfriend, though. I see what you meant by turd hole.” Hongbin and Sanghyuk hummed in approval and Taekwoon just huffed out a breath and looked off to the side. 

As the evening progressed and they got comfortably tipsy, the conversation flowed away from Hakyeon’s boyfriend until the five of them were absorbed in there own conversations. Wonshik had just finished discussing the organizational properties of the Dewey Decimal System with Taekwoon and they had lapsed into silence, enjoying the thud of the music coursing through their bodies. 

“So, you met Hakyeon’s boyfriend?” Taekwoon asked, raising his voice just enough to be heard above the music. All traces of humour from their previous conversation gone from his expression.

“Yeah..”

“Was it…Did he…Were they fighting again?” He managed to get out.

“Yeah. It was pretty bad.”

“…He didn’t.. there was …” He sighed in frustration. “He didn’t hit him did he?”

“God, no! I probably would have killed him right there.” 

Taekwoon let out a humourless chuckle and said “Get in line. I can’t count the number of times if wanted to punch that mother fucker in the face. But every time, Hakyeon insists that he’s just got a temper and he’s having a bad day and if I give him one more chance I’ll see that he’s really sweet. But I’m done giving that asshole second chances.”

“I don’t even want to give him a first chance, honestly. Now we just have to convince Hakyeon that things can be better, that he deserves better.” Wonshik sighed into his beer. Taekwoon smiled and patted his shoulder.

“That might be harder than you think.”

 

 

On Monday Wonshik used his free period to find Hakyeon in the dance room, looking gorgeous as usual in a soft grey t-shirt tucked into dark blue jeans that hugged his ass and thighs while he moved through the choreography. But Wonshik wasn’t here to ogle. Not today at least. He would convince Hakyeon that he deserved a decent relationship no matter how long it took. 

Hakyeon was so caught up in dancing that he didn’t notice Wonshik enter the room. Suddenly Hakyeon stopped dancing, sighing in frustration. He closed his eyes as if trying to feel where the music wanted him to go but his mind was too cluttered with thoughts and he simply couldn’t. He frowned and scrubbed his hands over his face and through his dark brown hair, jumping when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He whipped around, hand over his heart. “God, Wonshik, you scared me… It’s rude to sneak up on people like that.” He pouted, lightly hitting Wonshik’s shoulder with his palm. His hands were still warm and soft, just like the first time they met. 

“I didn’t mean too.” Wonshik said with a smile. He found it adorable how easily Hakyeon got scared. “What’s the matter?”

Hakyeon turned away. “I’m having trouble coming up with new choreography for the third years. It’s weird. I’ve never had any difficulty coming up with choreography before. “

“Well, maybe I can help”

“Really?” You think so?”

“I mean, if you want…” Wonshik said, suddenly nervous under Hakyeon’s scrutiny. “I used to be part of a dance group in college.”

“Wow, why didn’t I know that?” He laughed softly, before Wonshik could respond he said, “Okay, let’s see if you can help.”

He walked over to the stereo and started the song from the beginning before running to his spot in the center of the room. Wonshik stood at the front of the room, captivated again by Hakyeon’s movements, just like the first time they met. He didn’t ever think he’d get over how good Hakyeon looked like this. Power and control flowing through him, executing the movements with easy grace. 

Wonshik forced himself to focus on the choreography because, after all, he had agreed to help and to help he needed to focus. When Hakyeon stopped dancing Wonshik walked to the centre of the room. “Teach me from the beginning.” he said. “If I know the whole thing then I be able to feel the next steps better.” Hakyeon nodded and began to go through the choreography from the beginning.

They worked hard for the full period, laughing and joking when one of them screwed up. finally collapsing to the ground a couple minutes before the period was supposed to end sweating and breathing heavily. They were both smiling as they lay on the floor together, catching their breath.

“We actually managed to get pretty far, but there is still a long way to go before it’s finished.” Wonshik said. 

“At least I’ll have something to teach the kids tomorrow.” Hakyeon responded sitting up. “I should get changed. Can’t go TA an English class all sweaty and gross.” He stood and helped heave Wonshik to his feet. Once they were both standing Hakyeon continued to hold on to his hand, standing close looking into his eyes. Wonshik’s breath hitched at their proximity and the warmth of Hakyeon’s hand, butterflies fluttering around in his chest.

“Wonshik…Thank you. For everything.” He said with a soft smile.

Wonshik wanted so badly to kiss those beautiful lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked, that he had to look away, fearing he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he kept looking into those warm chocolate eyes. “I don’t mind. I like spending time with you.” He said with a nervous smile. “I can help you in free period tomorrow as well if you want?”

“I’d love that.”

 

 

So they worked together for an hour every day for three weeks. Once they finished the first dance Hakyeon had turned to him and said he had been working on a new dance and he was stuck again. Then the next week it had been duets and he needed someone to be his partner so he could really see what the dance would look like. In those weeks, Wonshik had almost forgotten about the problem he was trying to deal with. Hakyeon’s boyfriend. He had been having so much fun dancing and laughing with Hakyeon he had forgotten. He was rudely reminded when he got to school the day before Halloween. 

Hakyeon and his boyfriend had clearly been arguing in their because Hakyeon looked furious when he got out of the car. For a moment Wonshik forgot to be concerned about his anger because, damn, Hakyeon looked good in a suit. Like, really good. Like Wonshik’s palms were sweating and his pulse was speeding up. His thoughts were interrupted before they could get out of hand by the slam of their car door. He had know Hakyeon for about two months now and in all that time he had never seen him this genuinely angry. And it was terrifying. He stormed up the stairs into the school and down the corridor toward the dance room. Wonshik watched as the man left in the car slammed his hand down on the steering wheel before speeding out of the parking lot and down the road. Then Wonshik entered the school and followed Hakyeon to the dance room. What he saw when he opened the door was amazing in the most terrifying way.

Over these past weeks he had seen Hakyeon dance a hundred times in a hundred different styles but he had never seen anything like this. He normally moved like fire and water, smooth and graceful, it never failed to leave him speechless with sweaty hands and a rapid pulse. But this time you could feel the rage pouring out of him in waves and he danced like the ocean in the middle of a storm. Like a forest fire blazing through acres of field and trees. And then just like it came it was gone and Hakyeon was on his knees in the center of the room tears flowing freely down his cheeks and on to the floor. And Wonshik couldn’t bear to see him like that, alone in the centre of an empty room so he walked to him, kneeling down and drawing his small frame into his arms. Wonshik held him just like last time, rubbing his back gently until his sobs quieted down and just when he was about to pull away Hakyeon’s arms came up and he tangled fingers in the back of Wonshik’s button down, forcing him to stay close. Not that Wonshik minded. He could hold Hakyeon like this forever and never complain but his knees were starting to hurt and his back was cramping from their awkward angle. 

Hakyeon must have felt him trying to shift his position because he released Wonshik from his grip but he stayed close looking up at Wonshik his eyes darting around his face, still wet from his recent tears. “Why is it always you? Why do you always see me at my worst?” Hakyeon asked.

“If this is your worst then I’m very impressed.” Wonshik said trying to break the heavy atmosphere. Hakyeon chuckled a little and shifted snuggling back into Wonshik’s chest at a more comfortable angle. They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Wonshik had about a hundred questions he wanted to ask but at the feeling of Hakyeon pressing his face into his chest they vanished. He began to blush, heart rate picking up, praying that Hakyeon couldn’t hear his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He could of course, and he smiled a little to himself at peace despite what had happened with his boyfriend moments before.

The bell rang out signalling five minutes before the start of class and Hakyeon pulled away with a sigh. Wonshik almost pouted at the loss of warmth but he stopped himself. Now was not the time. He had students to teach. They both did. 

“Thank you.” Hakyeon said chuckling a little. “It seems like I’m always saying that to you. I owe you a lot.”

“You don’t owe me anything. If I didn’t want to be hear I wouldn’t. Like I said before, I like spending time with you. That’s not gonna change just because I’ve seen you cry a couple of times. It’s not gonna scare me away.”

Hakyeon just stares eyes searching Wonshik’s face like he’ll find the answers to every question in the universe written there. “What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?”

“You didn’t have to do anything. You deserve to be happy, Hakyeon, and I don’t understand why you can’t see that.” And with that Wonshik turned and made his way up the stairs to his class room, leaving Hakyeon staring after him, unable to suppress the smile that broke out on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so little more language and, like the beginnings of smut?? I don't really know what to call it. It's basically just making out. Anyway I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Update: Sorry for not updating in a while :( I'm swamped with finals right now but I expect to finish this over christmas break and maybe start something new? Comment if you have any prompts or anything. Thank you all so much for reading :)

The next day was Halloween. Wonshik had never been one to celebrate the holiday but the principal has wanted all the staff to dress up for the day so he threw on a white dress shirt, black slacks, a red waist coat and a set of fangs, all stuff he had lying around from college Halloweens past. He got a ride to school with Jaehwan that day. They had started car pooling when the found out they only lived a couple blocks away from each other.

Ususally the car was filled with inane chatter but Wonshik couldn’t get the events of yesterday out of his head. He hadn’t really had a chance to speak to Hakyeon after that morning but he had sent a text asking if he was okay. Hakyeon had said that he was fine and not to worry about it but Wonshik couldn’t help himself. “Did they break up?” wondered, staring out the window. Jaehwan must have heard what happened yesterday because he didn’t ask questions on the ride up. Wonshik couldn’t wait to see Hakyeon so he could make sure he was okay in person. 

 

It was Hakyeon that ended up coming to see Wonshik. It was the period before lunch and Teacher Yang was out sick so Wonshik was lecturing about the importance of knowing you scales and arpeggios when Hakyeon slipped in the room. All Wonshik could do was stare. 

The most notable change from the day before was Hakyeon’s hair. Instead of being its natural, rich black it had been died a steely silver. He was wearing bright yellow contacts with dark rings around the outside of the iris and his eyes were lined with eye liner. As for his costume, he seemed to be some kind of cat. He had grey ears pinned into his hair and he had whiskers drawn onto his cheeks. He was wearing a grey fluffy sweater thats arms fell past his fingers and whose bottom well down to the tops of his thighs. His thighs, which just happened to be covered by tight, soft looking leather tucked into black boots. Ravi’s palms began to sweat.

“Hi.” Hakyeon said, moving farther into the room and closing the door quietly behind him. “I was wondering if I could sit in on your class for a little bit. My students are working on their independent projects so they don’t need me there. He started to get a little nervous at Wonshik’s lack of response. “And, well, I realized you have seen me dance but I’ve never seen you do your job and I thought it might be interesting but, um, I’ll go if—“

“No!” Wonshik blurted out, finally coming to his senses. “Uh, well, I mean if your sure you don’t have anything better to do, you can stay but, I warn you, it can be pretty boring.”

“I don’t think anything involving you could ever be boring.” Hakyeon responded with a little smirk. Was this flirting? Were they just flirting?

Wonshik was startled out of his revery by a student clearing his throat, hand raised. “Sorry to break up this beautiful moment but, could we get on with the lesson? We do have a test in a few weeks and—“

Yes, of course. My apologies.” Hakyeon said sheepishly, brushing past woonshik to take a seat on top of on of the empty desks near the back of the room, swinging his legs playfully as Wonshik forced himself to turn back to the board and continue his lesson. 

The rest of the lesson went fairly smoothly though overtime he turned to face the class Wonshik would get distracted by Hakyeon’s eyes staring at him like the were the only two in the room, and every time their eyes met a little smirk would curl onto Hakyeon’s face forcing Wonshik to look away before he got caught up in staring again.

Hakyeon slipped out of the class room through the back door a few minutes before class ended, sending Wonshik a text saying that he found the lecture very interesting and that he would love to discuss music theory more in their free time. Wonshik flushed when he read that as he imagined them sitting at his kitchen table discussing what Mozart contributed to music during his lifetime. Or curled up on the couch together, under a blanket as Hakyeon dozed against his chest quietly discussing the pros and cons of modern pop music. Or laying in bed, hair a mess, sheets tangled, both of them warm and sated as he rambled about the difference between song that is catchy and a song that is good, running his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair, shimmering like moonlight against Wonshik’s black sheets. His palms were getting sweaty again and he almost dropped his phone as he responded, “Thank you and I would love that.”

 

Unfortunately, Wonshik didn’t see Hakyeon for the rest of the day. Jaehwan needed to leave right when school was over so he could help his niece get ready for trick or treating which meant Wonshik had to leave too. He frowned a little but consoled himself, thinking he could always talk to Hakyeon on Monday when they came back to school. He didn’t expect to see him on his door step that night.

Wonshik lived at the end of a dead end street so he never really got that many trick or treaters. Maybe a few at the beginning of the night but after about 8:00 no one really showed up. Wonshik wasn’t a big fan of going out on Halloween. Most years he would curl up on the couch with bowls full of snacks, a couple cans of beer and a bunch of classic scary movies. And that is exactly what he was doing when his door bell rang. He started, confused, and looked over at the clock. Why would there be trick or treaters at two in the morning? But, despite thinking it could definitely be a serial killer here to chainsaw his head off, Wonshik went to the door and opened it a crack. What greeted him was not, in fact, a serial killer but a shivering Hakyeon, swaying a little and clearly dressed in club clothes. 

“Hakyeon?” he said, confused, as he opened the door all the way. Hakyeon looked up, eyes filled with relief. “Wonshik, I—“ 

“Come inside first. You’ll freeze to death out here, dressed like that.” He moved a side so Hakyeon could pass by him and he could close the door so he was very surprised when he turned and Hakyeon was only a few inches in front of him, eyes darting all over his face before settling on his lips. Then Hakyeon pushed him backward, until his back was pressed against the door and Hakyeon was pressed against his body. He let his breathe ghost against Wonshik’s lips for a millisecond before pressing their mouths together. There was nothing chaste about the kiss. Hakyeon bit and sucked at his lips pushing and pulling, darting his tongue out to soothe and wander. Wonshik felt like someone had sucked all the oxygen out of the room as Hakyeon’s hands began to roam. Down his chest and up his sides, never breaking the kiss. Wonshik moaned against him as Hakyeon tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled, exposing his neck. Then Hakyeon moved from abusing his lips to nibbling down his jaw, biting and sucking underneath Wonshik’s ear hard enough to leave a mark before continuing his journey down, stopping at the juncture between his neck and shoulder to bite. Hard. Wonshik moaned again and decided he had had enough. He flipped them over so now it was hi in control. Though from the smirk on Hakyeon’s face you would think that this was exactly what he wanted. Hakyeon pushed his hips up grinding their body together, Letting his head fall back with a moan, exposing meters of flawless tanned skin. What could Wonshik do but bite and suck that unblemished skin leaving red marks that would certainly be bruises by morning. Then he was being pushed backwards. Not away, Hakyeon was moving with him steering him towards the couch, hands sneaking under Wonshik’s shirt, stroking his sides until he felt the backs of his knees hit the couch and he sat grabbing Hakyeon by the hips and pulling him down on top of him. Wonshik slipd his hands down further, cupping Hakyeons ass as Hakyeon grabbed the hem of Wonshik’s shirt and tugged until he was force to let go of that glorious ass so the shirt could be pulled off completely. As soon as it was out of the way his hand were back there squeezing gently as Hakyeon rid him self of his own shirt. All Wonshik wanted was to taste more of that glorious, golden skin but before he could lean down Hakyeon had fused their lips once again. Not that Wonshik minded. But this time when he opened his mouth to allow Hekyeon’s tongue inside he tasted the alcohol. The first time he had been so surprised that he wasn’t focused on tasting Hakyeon but now, it was unmistakable. 

Wonshik pulled away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath, grabbing Hakyeon by the wrists to stop him from diving back in. “Hakyeon, what happened?”

Being unable to kiss his lips anymore Hakyeon moved down to suck on Wonshik’s neck. “What do you mean?” he asked between the little nibbles and licks he was trailing down toward his collar bone. 

“Well, you’ve clearly been out drinking, at a club I assume, based on your clothes. And it’s hard to believe, after what I saw, that your boyfriend would ever let you go to a club alone, yet he’s not here, trying to kill me. And then comes the part where I’m not even sure how you found out where I live. I mean it’s not like you have ever been ove—“ He was cut off with a groan spilling out of his throat as Hakyeon pressed his ass down on Wonshik’s crotch accompanied by a sharp bite at his collar bone. 

“You talk to much.” Hakyeon breathed into his skin. Wonshik could barely think straight but he felt like he needed to know what was going on if he didn’t want this to be a one time thing. The last thing he wanted was for Hakyeon to regret doing this in the morning and then hating his guts. Plus it would make work super awkward. So he grabbed Hakyeon and flipped them so Hakyeon was lying down on the couch and Wonshik was hovering over him. Hakyeon leet out a squeak and stared up wide eyed for a moment before the mischief crept back over his expression. 

“Hakyeon, your boyfriend?”

“We broke up.”

“Good. He didn’t deserve you.” Hakyeon blushed a little. “Now, are you drunk?”

“Will you still fuck me if I am?” He said with eyes half closed and a lazy smirk creeping upward. But that was all the answer Wonshik needed. He pushed himself up off the couch went to retrieve their shirts. Hakyeon whined in frustration from the couch.

“Look,” Wonshik said, pulling his shirt over his head, “ You just got out of a particularly nasty relationship. I don’t just want to be a rebound fuck and I certainly don’t want you to regret this in the morning.” He walked over to Hakyeon and handed him his shirt leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Besides, if I’m gonna fuck you, I wanna make sure your completely sober so you’ll remember every detail.” 

“Is that a promise?” Hakyeon asked looking straight into his eyes. Wonshik laughed and walked to the kitchen to get Hakyeon a glass of water and some advil for the morning. 

“We can talk about it tomorrow. Drink this.” Wonshik handed the glass over making sure that he finished every drop. Then he filled it again and handed it to Hakyeon. Wonshik offered Hakyeon his bed saying that he was comfortable on the couch but Hakyeon refused so they bickered for a little before Hakyeon curled up on the couch and pretended to be asleep. Wonshik sighed and got a few extra blankets and a pillow, along with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that would probably be to big on Hakyeon but it was the best he had. Then he went into his own room and crawled under the blankets. 

He was just about to surrender to sleep when he felt the side of the bed dip down. HIs eyes snapped open but he relaxed a little when he saw who it was. “Hakyeon?” He questioned as the said man lifted the covers just enough for him to climb inside. 

“Ssshhhhhhh, just go back to sleep. I promise I’ll behave.” Wonshik was much to tired at this point to argue so he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep finding comfort in the warmth of Hakyeon’s body nestled into his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol @ myself for thinking that I would finish this over the break... Sorry it took so long for me to finish this! And thank you so much to every one who took the time to read it :) This is my first fanfic ever so and feed back is really appreciated!! I hope you enjoy the last part of this and maybe I will write more in the future. Thanks :)

When Wonshik woke up the next morning he had absolutely no desire to move from his bed. It was toasty beneath the blankets, a comforting reprieve from the brisk chill of late autumn circulating around his apartment. The heat seemed to be radiating from a presence nestled into his side and wrapped around his body. Just as Wonshik was about to let the warmth drag him back into a deep slumber, the presence pressed closer, snuggling it face deeper into his neck, a small, warm hand curling gently around his waist. Wonshik's eyes snapped open and his body tensed as he remembered the events from last night. Hakyeon had kissed him. No, he and Hakyeon had made out. They had almost had sex but-- Hakyeon stirred a little again, as if he could feel Wonshik's heart picking up speed. He made these adorable little snuffling noises, breath huffing out against Wonshik's neck. He forced himself to relax and Hakyeon's breath evened out again as he fell into a deeper slumber. Reluctantly Wonshik untangled himself from Hakyeon's arms. After making sure Hakyeon was sufficiently tucked beneath the covers he slipped out of his bedroom and padded toward the bathroom. As he showered away the vestiges of sleep he thought about what he should do when Hakyeon eventually woke up. He didn't think he could just forget and move on as if nothing happened. He was falling deeper and deeper for Hakyeon and he wasn't entirely sure there was still a way out. He let out a frustrated sigh, turned the water off and slipped into some clean clothes. This was something he shouldn't be deciding on his own. He would just have to do the mature, adult thing and have an actual conversation with Hakyeon to figure out where they go from here. 

Turns out being a mature, responsible adult is a lot harder than mature, responsible adults make it seem. And Wonshik is not, in fact, a mature, responsible adult. After about twenty minutes of anxiously pacing around his apartment, waiting for Hakyeon to wake up, Wonshik decided to distract himself by making some sort of breakfast. But, as previously established, Wonshik is neither mature nor responsible and when he opens the fridge door he finds it almost completely empty. This of course means Wonshik has to make a quick trip down to the grocery store for something edible. Before he leaves he makes sure to move the water, advil, and clothing he had left out for Hakyeon into the bedroom. He gets caught up in watching Hakyeon's sleeping form. Wonshik thinks that he'll never find anything so beautiful as Hakyeon curled in his bed. his silver hair fanning out into a halo against the soft black of the sheets. The watery sunlight of late fall, filtering through the curtains, making his golden skin glow like there is some kind of light shining from within him. Hakyeon stirs and shifts, splaying out a little more exposing more soft, smooth skin. He stretches his neck out, putting the love bites Wonshik made on his skin on full display, even though the only one there to see them was Wonshik himself. 

Wonshik snaps out of his reverie then, dragging his eyes away from the purpling bruises on Hakyeon's neck. He places the water, pills and clothes down on the dresser, jots a quick note in case Hakyeon wakes before he gets back, explaining where he went and inviting him to use the shower if he so wishes. Then he slips out of the room, into his shoes, and out of the apartment.

Wonshik returns about a half an hour later, arms laden with grocery bags, struggling with the door handle until he finally manages to get it open and tumble inside. If Wonshik had thought that there was no way he could fall more in love with one Cha Hakyeon he knew now that he had never been more wrong in his entire life. As Wonshik looked up from rebalancing the groceries in his arms he was greeted with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen in his life. Hakyeon was stepping out of the bathroom, towel in hand, ruffling his silvery hair, slightly darkened by the water clinging to the strands. He was wearing the shirt and sweatpants that Wonshik had set out for him and as he had expected they were quite big. It didn't help that Wonshik had liked to wear his clothes quite baggy when he was in college. The white t-shirt clung to Hakyeon's slightly damp skin, the collar loose enough to slip down revealing his long neck and prominent collar bones, both covered in a smattering of purplish bruises. The sweatpants he had been given hung low on his hips despite being tied as tightly as they could go. They clung to his ass like they were made for him. Winshik was beginning to believe that there was no way Hakyeon could be anything less than beautiful but in all of the states he had seen him, this took the cake. His mouth went dry and his palms began to sweat again. 

"Oh! You're back! I was just, uh, getting out of the shower." Hakyeon said, slightly shocked at Wonshik's sudden appearance. Wonshik just continued to stare, unable to keep his eyes of the man in front of him. 

"Here, let me help with those bags." Hakyeon said, unfazed by Wonshik's lack of response. He took some of the bags from Wonshik's hand and strolled toward the kitchen, hips swaying as he went. Wonshik snapped out of his daze and followed Hakyeon. 

They set their bags on the counter before Hakyeon turned to him. Expression of grim determination on his face. 

"Thank you for the pills and the water and the clothes. It was getting kind of uncomfortable being in clubbing clothes all night. And thank you for letting me use your shower. And for letting me stay here. And... I'm sorry... About last night. I-I wasn't in my right mind and I just-- I'm sorry..." Hakyeon sighed hanging his head. "It seems like that's all I ever say to you, "Thank you and I'm sorry." I still owe you so much."

"Hey, what I said before still stands. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I like spending time with you." Wonshik responded. Hakyeon looked like he was going to protest. "Let just make breakfast. We can talk while we eat, okay?" Wonshik asked. 

"Okay"

So the two of them began to cook, gathering ingredients and laying them out on the counter, the awkward tension between the two of them fading until they were giggling and messing around. Playfully tossing handfuls of flour at one another, letting it hang in the air and settle on their hair and faces, making their noses itch until they sneezed, rubbing it into each others clothing and painting every available surface with white powder. Eventually they got some semblance of breakfast made and after shaking most of the flour out of their clothes they brought their meals out to the living room, leaving the mess behind them. They placed their food on the coffee table and sat, Hakyeon crosslegged on a chair and Wonshik on the sofa across from him. As they began to dig into their meals Wonshik couldn't help but let his gaze drift up to Hakyeon, shovelling bits of pancake into his mouth in a way that would have been disgusting had it not been so weirdly endearing. Before he knew it, Wonshik was reaching across the coffee table running his hand through Hakyeon's hair, shaking loose the last bits of flour from the silver strands. Hakyeon froze when he felt Wonshik's hand in his hair, eyes wide, staring straight at Wonshik. 

"What was that?" Hakyeon asked around a mouth full of pancake. 

"Flour." was Wonshik's dazed response. 

"Maybe we should talk?" Hakyeon asked after swallowing. Wonshik's eyes drifted to his, searching for something, though neither knew what. 

"Okay. Where do we start?" He asked.

"Well, we made out..."

"Yes, that is something we did." There was a long silence. Both men staring at the other, eyes roaming, looking for some kind of reaction, anything to indicate where they should go from here. Just as Wonshik was about to break the silence, Hakyeon spoke up. 

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"What you said about fucking me when I was sober?" Hakyeon was staring right at Wonshik now, seemingly unembarrassed by Wonshik's blunt words. Wonshik, on the other hand, could feel his face begin to heat, hearing Hakyeon parrot his own brash words back at him. Here he was, sitting on his couch, across from the most wonderful person he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. A man that was not only astonishingly beautiful in Wonshik's eyes but also extremely talented and kind and deserving of so much love. He supposed that if there were ever a time to be open and honest about his feelings it was now.

"Yes, I meant what I said but that's not all I want. I know we haven't known each other very long, and maybe it's too soon to call this love, but I really, really like you, Hakyeon. So, yeah, i meant what I said when I told you I would fuck you, but I also want to go to the movies with you and hold your hand and hug you when ever I want and all that gross mushy stuff that couples get to do together. I want to be able to stay up late and talk to you about music and dance and our pasts and maybe even our futures. And maybe I'm presuming too much, or maybe I've read too mush into your feelings, but this won't ever be just about sex for me. I like you so much, Hakyeon, and I understand if you aren't ready to be in a relationship yet but I can wait, if that's okay. I'd like to wait for you." Wonshik had been so busy trying to express his feelings through words that he hadn't noticed that Hakyeon had gotten up from his place and had rounded the table until he was standing right in front of Wonshik. When Wonshik had finished his rant looked up to see Hakyeon standing right in front of him. Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders and he was being pushed against back of the couch so Hakyeon could place his knees on either side of Wonshik's thighs, straddling his legs. Hakyeon leaned in quickly, barely giving Wonshik time to react, and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Wonshik's mouth. Wonshik made a noise of surprise, eyes widening in shock and confusion. 

"You're such a dummy, Wonshik," Hakyeon murmured, breath fanning out against Wonshik's cheek as he pressed another quick kiss there. 

"You're right, it might be too soon to say something like love and I am gonna need some time to heal, but I like you so very much and I want that healing time to be spent by your side. So if you'll have me, there's no need to wait" Hakyeon breathed these sweet words into Wonshik's skin trailing soft, quick kisses all over his face. Wonshik was frozen in shock, a combination of the soft kisses and heartfelt confession leaving him stunned. Hakyeon pulled back, confused by the lack of response, wondering if he'd overstepped his boundaries. 

"What's the matter?" And Wonshik looked at him, disbelief and wonderment in his eyes, before he started laughing. Short soft giggles melting into full body rocking laughter, almost tossing Hakyeon from his lap. Hakyeon's eyes widened as he was almost thrown to the ground, hands gripping into Wonshik's shoulders to keep himself steady. He didn't need to worry though. Wonshik's arm flew to wrap around his back holding him in place and supporting him. Wonshik's laughter began to die down and he looked at Hakyeon with so much adoration Hakyeon thought he might cry.

"I'm just kind of having a hard time believing that this is happening right now." Wonshik said, amusement and disbelief evident in his voice. And Hakyeon smiled the most dazzling smile Wonshik had seen. Maybe it was because it was meant just for him but Wonshik will never know.

"Well, Jaehwan and Hongbin will be happy." Wonshik says with a smirk.

"Taekwoon and Sanghyuk too." Hakyeon adds as he cards his fingers through Wonshik's hair, twining it in his fingers before pulling, making Wonshik tilt his head back. Hakyeon noses against Wonshik's exposed neck, giving little kitten licks up his jugular before biting down, hard, just under his earlobe making him moan. Hakyeon attaches himself there alternating between little nibbles, soothing licks and sucking hard against the skin. Once he had has Wonshik significantly worked up, he pulls back, looking down at Wonshik through his eyelashes, and Wonshik thinks he's beautiful, just like always. Then Hakyeon whispers into his skin,

"Lets not think about anyone else right now, i'm pretty sure you still have a promise to keep."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so someone ask for an epilogue so I thought I'd provide :) I hope you all like it. And thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read this. This is my first time writing anything that isn't for school so I really appreciate the feedback I've been getting. Anyway, Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (Btw I am VIXX trash. talk to me about them in the comments or smt idkkkkkkkkk)

Epilogue

 

Wonshik was sitting in the staff room on his lunch break, a few buttons on his dress shirt undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a tray of warm food on the table beside him. His head was buried in a composition notebook as he penned the notes for a new melody. This was something he had been working on for weeks now, trying his hardest to find the right notes. This was more important than anything he had ever written. 

The door to the staff room opened but Wonshik didn’t even lift his head, too preoccupied with furiously erasing the lines that weren’t quite right. Suddenly, a warm, steady chest pressed against his back, tanned arms wrapping around his neck as a soft kiss was pressed against his cheek. Wonshik started and quickly closed the notebook lying in front of him. 

“What are you working on?” Hakyeon’s warm, gentle voice said quietly, just beside Wonshik’s ear. 

“Nothing.” Wonshik responded leaning back into Hakyeon’s embrace and turning his head to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Hakyeon pulled back pouting a little. Wonshik sighed, “I promise that when it’s finished you’ll be the first to hear it, okay?” 

Hakyeon huffed a little, “Fine, I suppose you’ll show me when your ready. I’ll stop bothering you about it.” Hakyeon pulled away and walked to the other side of the table, dragging his hand across Wonshik’s back. He immediately missed the warmth that constantly radiated from the other. 

That was one of the many things Wonshik had discovered in the few weeks they had been in a relationship. Hakyeon was always warm to the touch. When they cuddled on the couch or snuggled into each others embrace in bed there was never any need for extra blankets even as the harsh winter approached. 

Wonshik had also discovered that Hakyeon was a better cook than him, if only by a little. Apparently he had been getting lessons from Taekwoon who had then agreed to coach them both. He regretted his decision immediately. Wonshik and Hakyeon couldn’t help but get caught up in each other, sharing quick kisses, Hakyeon burying his face into the back of Wonshik’s neck, peering over his shoulder to watch what he was doing. All the while Taekwoon looked on with fake disgust and barely hidden amusement. 

Eventually he shooed them out of his kitchen, telling them to come back when they could spare a moment to focus on the food rather than each other. He huffed and shuffled around the kitchen but it was hard to stay angry at the distracted couple, even if it was just for show. Taekwoon was simply happy for his best friend. There was nothing more to it. After seeing him suffer for so long it was nice to get a glimpse of the old Hakyeon. The one who laughed and smiled like the sun. He had missed the teasing and the laughter they shared. And, dare he say it, he missed the constant affection that Hakyeon used to shower him with. So though he may protest every time Hakyeon slung his arms around Taekwoon’s shoulders, deep down he was glad things were finally going back to the way they should be.

Wonshik stretched his hands out across the table and Hakyeon took it immediately, pulling lightly, beckoning Wonshik with a tilt of his head. Wonshik stood up and rounded the table to where Hakyeon was standing. He stepped into Hakyeon’s space, looking adoringly into his eyes before placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Hakyeon maneuvered them so that Wonshik was sitting on the table, Hakyeon standing between his knees leaning down a little to kiss Wonshik a little more aggressively. They didn’t notice the staff room door open for a second time that day. 

“Can you two stop being literally digusting for, like, one second?” Sanghyuk asked from the doorway. 

“Yeah. Other people have to eat here too. Now I’m gonna get grossed out by the thought of you two making out every time I eat here. You’ve ruined the staff room for me. Now I’m gonna have to eat with the students everyday” Hongbin chimed in over Sanghyuk’s shoulder, looking fonder than his words implied. 

Hakyeon shot his stank face at them over Wonshik’s shoulder and, blushing a little, Wonshik pressed his face against Hakyeon’s chest. Hakyeon opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Jaehwan pushing his way into the staff room closely followed by Taekwoon. 

“Leave them alone, Binnie, Hyukie. They’re in a brand new relationship. It’s bound to be disgusting for a little while so bear with them. And anyway I think it’s super cute.” He turned to Hakyeon and Wonshik who had now separated Wonshik going back around the table to grab his notebook and the tray full of food he had gotten for him and Hakyeon before grabbing Hakyeon’s hand again and pulling him toward the table that Jaehwan and Taekwoon had settled at with their lunches. “You two keep being disgusting for as long as you like. Plus this is much nicer than before.”

A bit of an awkward silence fell over the table. No one had really mentioned Hakyeon’s ex since they broke up. Hakyeon simply pulled out his chair and the one next to it, sitting down and pulling Wonshik with him gently. He shifted his chair closer so he could snuggle comfortably into Wonshik’s shoulder, fingers still intertwined. Hongbin and Sanghyuk came over and pulled out their chairs sitting down with their lunches as well. 

“It certainly is.” Hakyeon said looking up at Wonshik from where his head was rested against his shoulder. 

A resounding ‘EEEEUUGH’ came from Sanghyuk and Hongbin looked like he had smelled something particularly unpleasant, groaning when Hakyeon kicked him under the table. Jaehwan let out a loud, shill peel of laughter and Taekwoon simply smiled into his lunch, stuffing his face before anyone noticed. He couldn’t have Hongbin and Sanghyuk getting the idea that he had gone soft. They would never let him live it down. 

Yes, Wonshik thought. This was much nicer than before.


End file.
